


Miss Smith-Jones

by sabraneadaz



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Crossed Timelines [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossing Timelines, Friendship, Gen, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), Screenplay/Script Format, Team as Family, Tenth Doctor Era, Thirteenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabraneadaz/pseuds/sabraneadaz
Summary: TENWhat’s your name?THIRTEENMister-uh-Miss Smith. Smythe! Jones!YAZandRYANlook at each other in confusion.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Thirteenth Doctor, Thirteenth Doctor & Martha Jones, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair
Series: A Series of Unfortunate Crossed Timelines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729729
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	Miss Smith-Jones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeekingSelkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekingSelkies/gifts).



> [read on tumblr](https://folieassdeux.tumblr.com/post/617124599949344768/miss-smith-jones-by-elektratios)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [folieassdeux](http://folieassdeux.tumblr.com)

**A SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE CROSSED TIMELINES: I**

**INT. SPACESHIP. ENGINEERING ROOM.**

**THIRTEEN, RYAN,** and **YAZ** are in the room. **THIRTEEN** is kneeling, manually rewiring the ship’s door locks. **RYAN** and **YAZ** are searching for floor plans of the spaceship.

**THIRTEEN**

Swear this ship seems familiar.

**RYAN**

Well figure it out soon ‘cause we need to get out of here.

**THIRTEEN**

Feel like I’ve been here before. Long time ago.

**YAZ**

We’re in the future right? Why’s there no computer or something we can search.

**THIRTEEN**

Inprocerus are a very suspicious race. Don’t trust computers, and with good reason. Their planet was invaded by the Cybermen a long time ago.

**RYAN**

But they’ve got a spaceship.

**THIRTEEN**

Hard to be anti-technology in the thirty-first century.

The door slams open and **TEN** runs into the room.

**THIRTEEN**

Hi there- Oh no.

**YAZ**

What?

**THIRTEEN**

I know why I recognise this ship.

**TEN**

I need you lot out. Now!

**THIRTEEN**

Wow. Was a bit rude, wasn’t I?

**TEN**

This’ll all get a lot ruder when the Sontarans storm this side of the ship.

**THIRTEEN**

I know, that’s why we’re securing the door locks, see!

**TEN**

What’s your name?

**THIRTEEN**

Mister-uh-Miss Smith. Smythe! Jones!

**YAZ** and **RYAN** look at each other in confusion.

**TEN**

(Stares at her with a Just-Roll-With-It expression)

Right! Right okay, Mister-Miss-Smith-Smythe-Jones, I’m the Doctor and I’m going to need you and your friend to clear out so I can finish securing the doors.

**THIRTEEN**

(to **YAZ** and **RYAN** )

Typical man isn’t it, wanting to jump in and take the credit? I’m embarrassed.

**GRAHAM** walks around the corner, holding the sonic screwdriver.

**GRAHAM**

Uh, Doc, what setting do I need for-

**GRAHAM** sees **TEN.** He stops.

Ah. Right. Hello!

**TEN**

I thought you said you were Miss?

**TEN** clocks the sonic screwdriver.

**THIRTEEN**

Ah. Yeah, well…

**TEN**

You’re not?

**TEN** and **THIRTEEN** stare at each other.

**THIRTEEN**

Sorry.

**TEN**

No.

**THIRTEEN.**

Yes.

**TEN** crosses the distance between them and puts his hand over **THIRTEEN** ’s heart. She flinches, but allows the touch. **TEN** moves his hand to the left, feels her other heart. He recoils and backs away to the far side of the room.

**TEN**

You’re-

**THIRTEEN**

Yes.

**TEN**

Right.

**RYAN**

(to **YAZ** )

What’s going on?

**YAZ**

(to **RYAN** )

I think that’s the Doctor. When she was a man.

**THIRTEEN**

You’ve got questions.

**TEN**

Yeah.

**THIRTEEN**

Go on.

**TEN** glances at **GRAHAM**.

**TEN**

You let them use your sonic?

**THIRTEEN**

Ah. Sometimes. Gives them something to do.

**GRAHAM**

Oi!

**TEN**

Right.

**GRAHAM**

So you’re saying my work back there was all for nothin’?

**THIRTEEN**

Sorry Graham.

**GRAHAM**

Great. Thanks. Nice to be needed.

**TEN**

So how long…?

**THIRTEEN**

A long time.

**TEN**

Right. Okay.

**THIRTEEN**

Donna was right. I was skinny. Nothing of me.

**TEN**

Donna? Not wedding Donna. Racnoss Donna!?

**THIRTEEN**

Oh, forget that.

**TEN**

You remember her?

**THIRTEEN**

Uh.

**TEN**

Well I guess she was pretty memorable. Probably a good thing she turned me down. Imagine.

**THIRTEEN**

Imagine.

**RYAN**

Uh. Just to get this clear. You’re both the Doctor?

**THIRTEEN**

Right, sorry. Yeah. Fam, this is me. Previous me. Earlier me. When I was much younger. Me, this is the fam. Graham, Ryan, and Yaz.

**TEN**

You don’t remember this.

**THIRTEEN**

No. Sorry.

**TEN**

Not much point with introductions.

**GRAHAM**

Not to interrupt or anything but shouldn’t we be worrying about the Sontarans coming to zap us?

**THIRTEEN**

Good point! Right, Doctor, you- actually, wait, where’s Martha?

**TEN**

She’s on navigations.

**THIRTEEN**

Of course! No autopilot in Inprocerus ships!

**TEN**

She won’t be long.

**RYAN**

What does that mean? We’re gonna crash?

**TEN** flips his sonic in the air and catches it.

**THIRTEEN**

No-

**TEN**

-not if we stabilise-

**THIRTEEN**

-the engines and-

**TEN**

-the trajectory of the ship-

**THIRTEEN**

-and hope nothing gets in our way.

**TEN** and **THIRTEEN**

(together)

Brilliant.

**RYAN**

Okay. That’s spooky.

**MARTHA** enters the room.

**MARTHA**

Doctor, I’ve stabilised the engines. We need to get back to the TARDIS now!

**YAZ**

I’ve found the floor plans!

**MARTHA**

Who are they? I thought you said there were no more people on board.

**TEN**

Ah. Martha…this is Yaz, Ryan, Graham, and…the Doctor.

**MARTHA**

The Doctor. Another Doctor. We’re overrun with doctors.

**THIRTEEN**

He means The Doctor.

**MARTHA**

…what?

**THIRTEEN**

Oh, Martha Jones.

**MARTHA**

He’s…you. And, you’re him?

**THIRTEEN**

Yeah.

**MARTHA**

And you’re a woman?

**YAZ**

That’s the exact same face she had when we told her.

**MARTHA**

Oh my god.

**MARTHA** walks forward, slowly, and then hugs **THIRTEEN**. It’s reciprocated enthusiastically. **MARTHA** pulls away abruptly.

**MARTHA**

But if you’re him, then that means he…?

**THIRTEEN**

Yeah.

**TEN** is silent in the background. He sniffs. Kicks his shoes. Walks to the panel and begins rewiring in silence.

**MARTHA**

And I’m not with you anymore.

**THIRTEEN**

All good things come to an end. And Martha, you were the best thing.

**MARTHA**

We’re not going to remember meeting you, are we? I mean, if we get out of here alive.

**TEN**

She’ll wipe our memories before she leaves.

**GRAHAM**

What? Why?

**THIRTEEN**

You’re not meant to cross your own timeline. It’s too dangerous for me to know. I’m sorry.

**YAZ**

You said you remember being on this ship though.

**THIRTEEN**

I do. But I don’t remember meeting me. Us.

**MARTHA**

(nodding)

Alright. Let’s get out of here.

**YAZ** spreads a map on the floor between them all.

**YAZ**

Right. This is where we are, and this is where the TARDIS is.

**GRAHAM**

That’s the other side of the ship.

**THIRTEEN**

We’ll die before we get there.

**RYAN**

What about vent systems?

**THIRTEEN** shakes her head.

**THIRTEEN**

Too small. Inprocerus and Sontarans are both adapted to this ship; it’s made to their size. We’re too bulky.

**MARTHA**

Wait. The corridor on Level 3. That’s where we left the TARDIS. Our TARDIS.

**TEN** puts on his glasses and looks at the floor plans.

**GRAHAM**

(to **YAZ** )

He wears glasses…

**TEN**

Yes. Yes! We might be able to get there. We’ll need a distraction.

**THIRTEEN**

Brilliant.

**TEN**

Martha, you’re brilliant!

**MARTHA**

I do my best.

**TEN**

If we could just – yes! Okay we’ll need two people over here for a distraction, and me and The Doctor’ll deadlock the doors along this route. That should draw the Sontarans away from the TARDIS.

**GRAHAM**

I’m up for causing a distraction.

**YAZ**

Me too.

**RYAN**

What about the ship?

**THIRTEEN**

Lost cause.

**MARTHA**

We’ve already evacuated the Inprocerus.

**THIRTEEN**

Alright, gang. Yaz, Graham, you take the weapons we got from the store cupboard and create an explosion here. Then come back along this route to the TARDIS. We’ll secure this route.

**MARTHA**

And then what?

**TEN**

We run.

**THIRTEEN**

(grinning)

Just like old times.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> [read on tumblr](https://folieassdeux.tumblr.com/post/617124599949344768/miss-smith-jones-by-elektratios)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [folieassdeux](http://folieassdeux.tumblr.com)
> 
> comments sustain me <3


End file.
